An Un-Bee-lievable Rescue
by Book girl fan
Summary: "Hi," the man said, smiling at her from outside her door in a way so charming Cosette couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Courfeyrac, your neighbour from across the hall, and I was hoping you could help me."


**Honestly, I really really wanted there to be a** ** _there is a bee in my apartment and I am deathly allergic so I know we've never met but please standby to call the ambulance_** **AU. So, I wrote one. The bee puns were just a bonus. :P**

"Hi," the man said, smiling at her from outside her door in a way so charming Cosette couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Courfeyrac, your neighbour from across the hall, and I was hoping you could help me."

He must have understood her look of confusion, for he started to explain further. "You see, there's a bee in my apartment. You may giggle, my dear neighbour, but I am deathly allergic to bees. One sting is a mortal wound. Normally I would just call my roommate to come home and shoo it away for me, but he left his phone behind, as he does sometimes, and I've been procrastinating an assignment, so not only is it due tonight, but unless I start now, I'll never be done in time. Therefore, I must go and shoo the bee out of my apartment, and I would like to request that you stand by to call an ambulance in case I perish - or rather, so I don't."

This explanation, given in a manner half-joking, half-serious, was enough to reduce Cosette to leaning against the doorway for support for the force of her giggles. "Why don't I just chase out the bee?" she finally suggested, straightening up. "Then you can work on your assignment, and there will be no mortal wounds, and no need for an ambulance."

Courfeyrac beamed at her. "That would _bee_ brilliant!"

She followed Courfeyrac across the hall to his apartment, steadfastly resisting another round of giggles at his pun. He unlocked the door, holding it open for her then peering in after her.

She spun slowly around, looking for the bee, then started lifting up coffee cups and moving piles of books when she couldn't find it. She tried not to look too hard at anything, but she couldn't help but notice the name Marius written on some of the textbooks. _Must be the roommate_ , she thought.

Finally, she heard a high-pitched buzzing coming from beneath a jacket slug over the back of one of the chairs. She lifted it up and the bee flew out, buzzing furiously. Cosette's gaze flew around the room, looking for something to capture it in, and landed on one of the dirty coffee cups. Carefully, she lifted it up, and waited for the bee to land.

It buzzed around some more, flying in random patterns around the room, making Courfeyrac duck every time it got close. Finally, it settled on one of the textbooks.

Cosette crept closer, coffee cup in hand. The bee's wings fluttered nervously. Still, it didn't move. Cosette reached out with the cup, aligning the angles, then _slam_ -

The bee buzzed angrily against the sides of the coffee cup, but Cosette's hand didn't budge. Cup still held firmly to the textbook, she picked them both up and walked over to the window, releasing the bee back into the outdoors. "Bye bee!" she called, blowing a kiss after it.

Her attention was snapped away from the window by the sensation of being picked up and twirled around. " _Bee_ -rilliant! _Bee_ -utiful!" Courfeyrac abruptly placed her back on the ground, his beaming grin turning into an expression of utmost seriousness. "My neighbour, you _hive_ saved my life and my assignment. No thanks could _bee_ enough. Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

Cosette choked back laughter as she said, "I think those puns are more than enough! How do you even think of them all?"

Courfeyrac laughed. "The best kind of friends! Here, if you like those, you'll love this..."

Unfortunately, due to several hours worth of pun sharing with Cosette, Courfeyrac's assignment did not get finished in time. However, the look on Marius' face when he walked in to see his mysterious and unnamed love of his life giggling too hard to breathe at his best friend's puns more than made up for it!


End file.
